A vinyl type thermoplastic resin (used as for a vinyl type thermoplastic resin including an aromatic vinyl, an acrylic ester, etc., hereinafter) is widely used to be an economical material which shows excellent properties in molding and forming. However, it may not be sufficient in high-shock resistance, coating properties, and adhesiveness as to be materials. Therefore, variety of vinyl types thermoplastic polymer composites are provided to improve the properties of the articles molded from vinyl type thermoplastic resins.
JP A 64-11147 (1989) discloses a mixture of polypropylene series resin and a graft-copolymer wherein an aromatic vinyl compound and an unsaturated epoxy are grafted on a rubber. The thermoplastic resin molded article wherein polyolefin, a rubber on which acid anhydride is graft-copolymerized, and polystyrene are blended is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,143. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/732,907 and Ser. No. 07/957,036, a polymer composite wherein a polyurethane elastomer is dispersed in a thermoplastic resin such as polyolefin is suggested. Further in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,489, a polymer composite obtained by polymerizing a mixture of styrene and methyl methacrylate in a styrene-butadiene copolymer; a continuous production method of a polymer composite obtained by polymerizing a copolymeric prepolymer of styrene and acrylonitrile in a styrene solution of styrene-butadiene copolymer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,896 is disclosed. Further in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,371, a blend of amorphous polyamide and an ABS copolymer resin to improve a shock resistance of polyamide resin; in EP 216,505, a blend of polyimide and a thermoplastic resin to improve a shock resistance of a polyimide resin; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,575, a blend of polyarylene ether, polystyrene and a hydrostyrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer to improve shock resistance of a polyarylene ether resin are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,314 discloses a blend of a polymer alloy of polyethylene telephthalate-polycarbonate and a polymer wherein a mixture of methylmethacrylate and stylene is grafted on a butadiene copolymer.
However, there are problems to be solved: mechanical strength, shock resistance, restoring force, and thermostability of the above-mentioned blends or composits are not perfectly sufficient. Moreover, manufacturing processes are complicated. Some of the above-mentioned polymer composites, for example, a polymer composite comprising polyolefin and polyurethane needs increased thermostability.